I Get Stuck in One of my Fave Anime? (Hetalia VerRewrite)
by TheGreatFangirl1922
Summary: Based of a rewrite I made years ago, but never finished! I accidentally get sucked up to Hetalia and meet Italy, Germany, America, England, and many other countries! (Hopefully I can keep calm meeting England :D) See what happens!


**A/N: Hey, y'all! It's me, TheGreatFangirl1922! I know it's been years, but now I have a little time to write stories on here! I graduated high school just a month ago, and I'll soon go to college and maybe get a job, but today, it's all about the fanfics! Now. I'm doing a remake of one of my firsts that I didn't finish, because I had no idea where it was going**

 **Chapter One: I'm stuck in one of my favorite anime?**

Germnay, who went by his human name of Ludwig, was busy as per usual. Paperwork couldn't complete itself. Not even Itlay, or Feliciano, could bother him in such an important time. However, speak (think?) of the Devil, the phone rang.

 _Verdammt,_ Germany thought to himself, _I vunder who zat could be..._

He picked up the phone, "Yes. Hallo? Vat ist es, Italy?"

There was a panicked scream from the Italian after he asked.

"OH, GERMANY, HELP! I THINK I'M BEING ROBBED! EXCEPT THE ROBBER HAS FALLEN ASLEEP! I THINK I KILLED HER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Germany took the phone a few feet away from his ear. A robber?

"I'll be there soon, Italy. Just sit tight."

"AHH! GRAZIE, LUDDY!" Feliciano screamed in excitment. Germany sighed; he disliked that nickname.

"Auf Wiedersehen." He hung up the phone. Sigh, The things he did for the small Italian. It seemed that he spent his time caring for Feliciano than working. He took his coat off the rack and opened the door. He took a final look at the stack of paperwork before he closed the door behind him. He'll have to do it later. Now he had to deal with his friend.

Germany knocked on Italy's door and waited. He would have to be prepared of who barged into the Italian's house. Slowly, the door opened, ripping the German's thoughts from reality. He saw Italy visibly shake.

He gasped aloud, "Italy! Vat happened? Are you okay?" Italy pointed behind him.

There in the floor was a young woman. She was lying there, unconscious, but she was breathing.

"She just appeared like this?" Germany asked Italy. Speechless, Italy nodded.

"Then why did you say she was a robber? Or that you thought you killed her?"

"Well. s-she just came out of nowhere! I thought she was a robber! And I thought she was dead because I hit her in the face with a pillow! I thought she was gonna wake up and hurt me! I feel terrible!" The Italian was sobbing, and just as the German was about to yell at him for being irrational, but then the girl stirred.

Italy and Germany looked at each other and keeled down next to her. The girl rubbed her head.

'W-what happened?" She asked the two countries. Germnay got a good look at her **(A/N:It's my description!)**.

She was of average height as she stood up slowly, but to Germany, she was a bit small. She was a little chubby, like women from earlier years of wealth. She had dirty blonde hair in a ponytail that was a similar shade to America's, and golden brown glasses. Her eyes were also a similar shade of blue to the American. Even her clothes were strange. Her pants were skinny, but they were a dark green. Her shirt was black, and it had a picture of a man with long hair and sunglasses, who had a sleeveless shirt that said New York City. There were white letters that read "LENNON" over the man's head.

 _Strange clothes to wear during a world war,_ Germany thought.

 _She looks like she might like pasta,_ however, were Italy's thoughts.

The girl screamed as she saw the two countries come into her focus. She pointed at them.

"No way! Y-you aren't really Germany and Italy themselves!"

Germany opened his mouth to speak, but Italy beat him to it.

"Si! My name is Italy, and this is my friend Germany! What is your name? Oh, and sorry for thinking you were a robber...heheh...my bad..." Italy rubbed his hand behind his neck awkwardly.

"Abby...uh, that's okay. That's all I really know to say right now in this situation. Other than you two are countries in an anime I've watched at ho.. Oh, no! How do I get back home? Where is the exit? AAAAHHHHHHHH!' Abby screamed as she ran around the house in a panic.

Italy looked nervous as she ran around and he ran to help calm her down. Germany stood in the same place with a face full of surprise.

The paperwork will never be finished today.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that story and that it was better than the first one I did where I had no writing skills at all. Please comment your thoughts and like this story! Your feedback is always appreciated!**

 **See y'all later!**


End file.
